That Weird Dream
by ThatWierdGirlYouKnow12
Summary: This is my story. Straight from the beginning. I'm a demigod. I don't mind. I might be the only hope in saving Percy, after all. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That all belongs to Rick. Also, sorry if I have bad grammar. Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Ah... just another unremarkable day. Wrong.

It was my second day staying in New York City. I woke up, checked the clock (it was 7:56 am), decided I was too awake to fall back asleep, yawned, stretched, and checked on my family. My mom, aunt and sister were still asleep. _Well,_ I thought, _I guess I'm the early bird. _So I took a look outside.

Now, my family and I were staying in a hotel room overlooking Times Square. We had a large window, so I could see in basically every direction. Mostly everything was normal outside. The jumbotrons were flashing a couple of different ads, it was snowing, which is typical for the middle of December, and people were bustling around for last-minute Christmas shopping. But there _was_ one weird thing...

There was a large chariot in front of M&M World, which was across the street from my hotel. There were four people getting out of it, and even stranger, there were two winged horses harnessed to it. Pegasi! Well,_ that's _something to check off of my bucket list. But anyways, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I woke up my mom to see if she could see the chariot. This is how it went:

"Hey, mom, do you see that?" I asked, pointing to the chariot.

"That? That's just a bunch of police horses. Now, go back to sleep, Larissa. You're probably just seeing things because you're tired," she said.

I didn't see any police horses. Just the chariot. Hopefully it was just people going to a convention of some sort, and since the Hershey store was next to my hotel...

About five minutes later, I heard knocking at the door. Cautiously, I looked through the peephole. There stood four teenagers, all looking to be about a year or two older than me. From left to right, there was a blond girl with dark gray eyes, who looked like I do when I'm trying to do advanced multiplication _**(like I'm trying to think a million things at once**_**_)_**, a Cherokee girl with brown hair and brown eyes, no, green eyes, no, blue eyes, and back to brown. Next in line, holding hands with the Cherokee girl, was a tall blond guy with blue eyes, and then a short Latino kid with curly black hair and a tool belt.

Then the blond girl looked in from her way. I ducked down. A few seconds later, I looked up again. The blond girl was talking to the others. Then the Latino kid pulled a room key out of his tool belt. _Oh,_ I thought, _These guys probably just forgot their room number._ I looked behind them, expecting to see their parents, but instead seeing adults trudging behind them, I barely saw the room keeper, slumped over her cart, unconscious. _Oh crud,_ I thought. The Latino kid started opening the door, and I ran into the bathroom. I heard them, but only saw the blond dude. This is what I heard:

"Leo!" said an older girl's voice, "I thought you said the new demigod was staying here!"

I was totally confused.

"Yeah," answered a guy's voice, Leo, because I could only see Jason, "It's because she does! I bet you a million dollars, Annabeth, that she's just sleeping."

Another voice spoke. It wasn't the older girl's (Annabeth's) voice, so it must've be the Cherokee girl. "Well, we should leave and come back later, I don't want to intrude."

"Piper," Leo laughed, "We already did intrude! Jason jumped that cleaning lady," he jabbed a thumb at the guy I could see, "I stole her key, and we got in here. So, unless I'm mistaken, intruder alert!"

Jason changed the subject: "Guys, Annabeth's right. Chiron gave me a picture. None of these people are the girl we're looking for. But, this one looks like her." he motioned to my twin sister. Then, he pulled a photo out of his back pocket. It was of _me._

"Oh my God!" I accidentally yelled. Oops.

The teenagers heard me. I retreated into the shower, forgetting that the door didn't lock. Crud.

I must've been more scared than I realized. The next thing I knew, _Thump._ I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner! First, I couldn't download LibreOffice, then my laptop broke... yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc. I'm not here to write my sob story, and you're not here to read it. I'll try to update faster! Please don't hate! Anyways, here's the story... continued.**

I woke up sitting, well, half-sitting, half-laying in a large chair. I groaned, mostly because I was still groggy from blacking out in the shower, and I was having another stupid dream. **(A/N: Read Chapter 1.) **There was a guy in a wheelchairsitting across from me, and we were separated by a coffee table. Oh yeah, and there was the fact that the whole room was densely covered in grave vines, and there was a snoring mounted leopard head above the fireplace mantel. _Weirdest. Dream. Ever,_ I thought. And I had some really weird dreams.

The guy in the wheelchair noticed that I woke up. He said: "Well, hello."

"Um... hi?" I nervously replied. Then I started shifting to the best possible escape position. What? I couldn't let my dream waste away in this crazy grape room. I have to live it to the max!

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine?" I told the truth. I was in a dream, so I was practically invincible.

"Good. Now, I suppose that you want an explanation. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We train demigods, like yourself, to survive when they leave. I am Chiron, the activities director here."

_Chiron... _Why did that name sound so familiar? Wait a sec... Realization dawned on me. I slammed my fists on the coffee table separating us. "Why the heck did you give those guys a picture of me?! So they could kidnap me?!"

"Well, of course, how else were we going to get you here?" he said, like he was used to teenagers screaming in his face about kidnapping them.

Crud. He had me stumped. So I changed the subject.

"What _is_ a demigod anyway?"

"It means that you are half-god, half-mortal."

"Wait... like Jesus?"

"No... well, maybe. But I'm talking about Greek gods. Yes, they are real."

"Okay..." I had a phase where I really liked Greek mythology. What? I was in third grade, when I was eight. Then Chiron stood up, and the blanket on his legs fell off.

He was a centaur. Waist-up, he was a human in a suit (he was wearing one before), while the rest of him was a gray stallion. Why not white, you may ask? Then he would be an albino. Yes, I both ride and know about horses. Anyways, I stared in awe. Then I made the mistake of pinching myself as a reflex

to see if I was dreaming. It hurt.

_Wait... I'm not dreaming?! _I thought. I stared at everything, processing all of this. It must've taken a long time, because Chiron started looking agitated. "Are you okay?"

"I-I need proof..." I stuttered. Seriously. Usually I'm a believer, but this was just way too extreme.

"Okay... I'll be right back." he trotted out of the room. A few minutes later, he cantered back in, holding a spray bottle, a water bottle, and a gold coin. Chiron sprayed water into the air, creating a rainbow, dropped the coin in the water bottle, and said this: "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Please show me any deity." Then an image of a tall guy with curly black hair, caduceus pajamas **(A/N: A caduceus is that medicine symbol, look it up)**, and winged sandals, looking very very bored.

"Chiron! Hey! What's up? Long time no see," he said.

"Hi, Hermes," Chiron shot me a glance like: _See? _"Can you show this girl that you and the other Olympians exist and are _not _fake?" he leaned away, showing me. Honestly, he looked kind of surprised, like he hadn't seen a fourteen-year-old girl with auburn hair and green eyes in a long time.

"What?" I asked.

Hermes shook his head, as if shaking something off of it. "Sure. Here, watch this." He started flying, which was probably because of the shoes, and shot out of the room. Like thirty seconds later, he shot bck in, holding a churro in each hand. "Sorry, churro from the fair two miles away. They're too good to pass up!"

"Churro? Lucky! I havn't eaten since like eight thirty last night!" my stomach growled very loudly then, and it was good for emphasis. And, about those shoes... can I get a pair, but in paddock boots instead of sandals?" I asked.

"Sure. Now, you go take your tour and everything, Chiron and I need to talk."

"Okay?"

"Yes, Annabeth is waiting outside for you," Chiron said.

"'Kay."

I started walking away, and heard the two of them discuss something: "I can smell it on her. Great power, and vanilla, but that's probably something else," Chiron's voice said. I decided not to get involved, and walked outside. 

He was right, Annabeth was waiting.

"Sorry for the kidnapping," she apologized

"It's okay, I get it now. I should be apologizing, it must've been really awkward when you guys found me passed out in the shower," I replied.

"Oh, it's okay. Piper and I just didn't let the boys in."

"Whew, well that's a relief."

"Yeah, they were cool with it."

"Sorry, but can I get my tour now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Follow me." Annabeth lead me around camp. I asked persistently about the pegasus riding, and why wouldn't I? Then we got to the weapon shed.

"You need something to protect yourself. Here, take a look around," she said.

I stepped in. the place was crammed with weapons: swords, knives, clubs, bows, you name it, it was there, and made of bronze. Then I saw something really out of place: a plastic 6-inch ruler. I picked it up and brought it outside.

"Annabeth, why was this in there?" I asked. I don't know why, but I started tapping the 3 inch mark, and the ruler disappeared. It was replaced by a 3-and-a-half-foot bronze sword with a leather grip that fit my hands perfectly, and blue handles.

"Wow. Can I see that for a sec?" I gave Annabeth my sword. "Celestial Bronze, turquoise handles," she muttered. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, and then she gave me back my sword.

"Thanks and what does all that mean?" I asked

She snapped out of her inspection. "Hm? Oh, Celestial Bronze? It's a metal, and it only hurts monsters, demigods, etc."

"Oh. Cool. Now, how do I turn this back?"

"Oh, try tapping it somewhere. Now come on, you might be able to catch a late lunch."

I did. I tapped the end of the handle, and it turned back into a small ruler."Thanks... race you!"

I won. When we got to the meal pavilion, Annabeth told me to sit with the Hermes kids. I ended up sitting next to a pair of twins, and I knew that only too well.

I looked at them, and they obviously knew I was new.

"Just think about what you wanna eat," they both said simultaniously. Okay, that was a bit creepy.

"Thanks," I said. I thought of a B.L.T., and _bam._ There was my sndwich. I scarfed it down, and it tasted pretty good.

"Hey, is there anyone tending to the stables?" I asked the twins when I was finished eating.

"Not right now," again, at the exact same time.

"'Kay, that's good enough for me."

I ran to the pegasus stable, and looked in the stalls. Most of them havn't been mucked yet, so I grabbed a pitchfork and started picking the stalls. I reached the end of the stable, and Piper ran up to me.

"Oh, hey! Annabeth said you'd pobably be in here. C'mon, it's dinnertime," she said.

"You guys have dinner here too? Cool!" I ran again. Once I got there, Piper was trudging behind me, gasping for breath. Meanwhile, I wasn't even winded.

"What?" I asked her, "It's not _that_ far."

"Jeez... you... can really... run!" she said, in between labored breaths.

"Eh. I'm not that fast."

"Yeah, right," she answered, finally regaining her breath. "I'll see you at the campfire."

"See ya!" I sat down again._ Oh, crud. Crud, crud, crud, _I thought.


End file.
